Torture 2
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Torture is back but wants to make a bolder statement to the justice league...this time he is taking what Young Justice loves the most...the people they love...this is the squeal to Torture...contains versing, blood, tears, and slashes and spitfire...thanks to the fans from the first Torture and lets hope you love this even better...
1. kaldur's mom

No pov

She felt this sudden surge to run or swim. She looks behind her to see him still chasing her. She look at her amulet to see her son at the age of 15, all grown up without her.

She clutches the picture in her small dainty hand as she swims faster, trying so hard to get to the palace. She trips over cart at the market place and fall down to the dark sea

floor She gets up slowly as her pounds faster and faster as she see her hunter tracking her. She swims all the way to the palace gate when she is hit with a hard stone and falls

again to the floor. She is knocked out for a moment as the tall figure comes to her view. He grabs her arms violently as she trashes in his arms. His hard cold nails scrape

her skin as she fights. Fights for her survival, fights to see her son again. She is able to kick him in the head and gets away. Sadly, not for long. 2 other strong arms wrap

around her like a chain around and anchor. She screams for help but no one can hear her. Fear strikes in her heart as the man touches her stomach. She scream again but with

tears in her eyes. HE slaps her in the face with all of his might, knocking her against his men. As the men carry her to the vessel a thought comes to her mind. _All I want to do is _

_to see my again. _She begs silently in her head. She looks at the of the man who took her and see a blur of man wearing a black mask. He strokes her cheek softly and whispers

"You will do fine indeed" before walking away. She drifts off into unwanted sleep think about her son. Her sweet, strong, honest, loving son, Kaldur. Suddenly a man is talking

she hears but can not see. The last words she hears are "You better hurry boy, she wont make it." She know that the message is for her son but can't get up to fight her

captors. She can only hope that her son leaves her there, after all, a mother will give her life to protect her child.


	2. Alfred

No pov

As Alfred walks to the car after he leaves the store when he feels someone following him. He beings to panic slightly but keeps walking. He gets to the car and drives for 10

seconds until he hits a dead end. He goes to his phone but is stopped by clicking sound. He doesn't have to look to know it is a gun. His last thought before he losses

concussions is:_ "What will become of Master Bruce and __Master Dick." _He is hit in the back of the head and slips into a deep sleep. He wakes up to see a woman asleep leaning

against a wall and he small hands in a fist. He walks up and sits in front of her.

"Madam are alright. Please say something. Wake up." He shakes her lightly.

Her fear stricken grey eyes look at him wide and almost screams. He quickly covers her mouth with his smooth and cold hand.

"It is alright madam. They took me as well. Where are we?" He asks softly not trying to startle her.

"No I do not know. Who are you." She asks relaxing slightly.

"I am Alfred PennyWorth. And you young lady." He asks sitting next to her.

"Selene. Selene Arhm. Nice to meet you." She says.

"Why did they take us?"

"They took me because they want my son. I don not know why they have you Mr. PennyWorth." She says politely.

"Just call me Alfred if you please, Mrs. Arhm."

"Only if you call me Selene" She smiles to him.

"Alright then Selene who is your son."

"This is my son Kaldur." She says showing him the picture in her amulet.

"He is on Young Justice." He says in shock thinking of Dick being Robin.

"Yes he is." She says closing the amulet.

They hear footsteps walking down the stairs and someone talking. They shut their eyes to pretend they are sleeping. The man comes in the room and laughs loudly.

"Now the Justice league will know how it feels to lose people." The man says and leaves the room.

"I know that man." Alfred says.

"Who is that man?" Selene asks.

"That is Torture." Alfred says slowly with fear lacing in his voice.


	3. Paula Crook

No pov

It starts with a window crashing. She thinks that it was Artemis that dropped something. She wheels herself out of her room and see 2 built men looking Artemis's room. She

goes to the closet and pulls out the rifle she keeps loaded for cases like this. The men come out and she points the gun at them.

"Give me one good reason I don't." She threatens.

"Take the shot and my men fire on the girl." The man says holding a picture of Artemis.

"Fine, I will go. Just don't hurt her." She begs.

"Get her chair." The other man orders while her picks up the crippled mother.

As the men get Paula out of the house, she thinks about what will happen to Artemis. The sad thing is that they had a fight the night before and she never got to say sorry.

Tear swell in her eyes while she is tied up in the van. The van stops suddenly and the back door opens. The room is dark and smell like sea salt. They take her to a room also

holding Alfred and Selene. They place her in the chair and slam the door loudly behind them.

"Who are all of you? What is happening? Where is my daughter?" Paula asks worriedly and confused.

"Do not worry. We have been kidnapped as well. I am Selene Arhm this is Alfred Pennyworth. And who might you be?" Selene explains.

"Paula. Paula Crook. Nice to meet you. Where are we?" Paula asks wheeling herself next to Selene and Alfred.

"We don't know. We were hopping you knew? A man named Torture kidnapped use to get closer to the Justice League and Young Justice. I am guessing that you have a daughter named Artemis. Who is also Artemis of Young Justice." Alfred explains.

"How did you. Never mind. Do we have an escape plan?" Paula asks.

"No. All we do is sit and wait." Selene says.

"What about the kids?" Paula says.

"They will find us and look out for themselves. Nothing will happen to them. I promise you." Alfred says holding her hand tightly.

"I hope you are right Alfred." Paula says, praying for her daughter's safety.


	4. The speedster family

No pov

As they walk out of the theater smile are on their faces. talking about the movie they just went to. As they laugh and talk about the movie down the alley way the hear a

clicking sound and boots on the concrete.

"Get in the van or you lose a nephew and a husband." A deep voice threatens.

"Alright no one has to die today." Rudolph says while holing his wife and sister close.

"Go now!" The man orders.

As they get in the van 3 other men tie them up tightly with ropes. Iris and Mary worry about Barry and Wally while they are transferred to holding place.

"What's gonna happen to Barry and Wally?" Mary asks in a whisper.

"I don't know." Rudolph answers.

"Shut up! No talking!" The driver shouts from the front, making Mary and Iris jump.

"Just stay quiet until we get there." Iris whispers.

They drive for another hour until they get to the location. The men rush the family out of the car and get them to the same cell and Selene, Alfred, and Paula. They are

shoved to the ground and the door slams shut.

"Alfred? Paula?" Iris and Mary ask.

"Iris, Mary, Rudolph you're ok." Alfred and Paula say happily.

"Where are we? What's happening?" Rudolph asks while hugging Paula.

"It is about Torture Rudolph." Alfred explains while looking at Mary and Iris for injuries.

"That son of . He threatened my brother-in-law and my boy! I'll kill him." Rudolph says angrily.

"That is if we can escape." Selene says.

"I'm sorry. Who are you again." Mary asks.

"Selene. I am Aqualad mother. And you." Selene explains.

"The mother, father and wife of Flash and Kid Flash." Mary explains.

"The league will find us right?" Iris asks.

"We can only hope that Iris." Alfred says sadly.

"What does Torture even want?" Rudolph asks.

"To hurt the Young Justice and the Justice League. From the inside out." Selene answers.


	5. The kents

No pov

As they are fast sleep in bed, listening to the chirping of crickets and the chiming of the wind chimes, all seems peaceful. Suddenly a door opens, waking up Martha. She

focus her eyes quickly and shakes her husband Jonathan.

"John! Jonathan wake up! Someone is in the house!" She screams in a hush voice.

"Ok. Stay here call the cops." Jonathan says while getting his shot gun from the closet and tip toeing down stairs.

"John wait. Get back here!" Martha orders while getting off the bed.

"Stay here. Call the police. Now." Jonathan says in his no arguing voice.

"Just be careful." Martha says while grabbing the phone.

Jonathan nods slightly while he walks down the stairs. He see two figures in the living room and points his gun.

"Don't move." He commands while aiming his gunning.

"Take one more step and Clark dies. Along with the pretty lady." A voice commands.

Jonathan doesn't have a choice while he drops his gun slowly. He looks at the stairs that lead to their room thinking about Martha. Suddenly he feels a burning sensation at

his side while he falls to the floor. He realizes that he was electrocuted when he see the stick in the other guys hand. He hear Martha scream from upstairs when he is

knocked unconscious. He wakes up in a moving vehicle with a bloody Martha at his side, looking at him with wide eyes. He sits up and scoots close to her.

"Honey are you alright?" He asks with pure worry in his voice.

"I think so. Who are they." She asks.

"I don't have a clue. What are they gonna do with Clark." He asks.

"I don't know. I'm sure that Clark is fine. I hope." She answers with a worried look on her face.

"Mar.." Jonathan is cut off by the ,now realized, van stopping suddenly.

"Get them out!" A booming voice commands.

The back door is opened and Martha and Jonathan are yanked out of the car. The men take them to where the rest of the prisoners are being held. They toss the couple into

the cell and slam the door.

"Halt. Identify yourselves." Alfred says noting being able to see them.

"Alfred?" Martha asks.

"Jonathan? Martha?" Mary asks.

"Mary? Rudolph? Iris?" Jonathan ask while stepping in the small dim light.

"Are you guys alright." Barry asks while hugging Martha.

"Martha need some help with her head." Jonathan says while holding Martha close.

"I believe I can help." Selene says while stepping forward.

"And who are you?" Jonathan asks while tighten his hold on Martha.

"I am Selene. I come from Atlantis and a healer. I can help your wife. If you allow it." Selene says.

"Alright." Martha says while walking to her.

They go to a spot on the other side of the cell and Selene gets to work.

"Let me guess. He threatened Clark and Conner." Rudolph ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. How ya know?" Jonathan asks.

"Did the same thing to us." Rudolph says.

"What do they even want." Iris says.

"Us. What's the one thing to break the Justice League." Alfred asks.

"The people they love." Mary says.

"Exactly. Why now is the question. Why after 9 months would Torture would come into the light?" Alfred asks.

"There. All done." Selene says while helping Martha up.

"Thank you Selene. I can't feel the cut anymore." Martha says while feeling her head for a cut.

"You are welcome." Selene says with a light blush from the attention she is getting.

Suddenly chains come out the wall and bind the prisoner to the wall. The door opens and the Black Manta comes in the room. To Selene's surprise, she doesn't feel afraid of

him. Her son is more important than her fears. She failed him once, she won't fail him again.

"Ah Selene. You always looked better in chains." Manta says while stroking her cheek.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"You are going to be pawn. You will a toy for e to dangle in front of _our _son's face." Manta purrs.

"He will never be your son!" Selene screams while fighting her binds.

"He will be when i'm done with you. Get her to the room." Manta orders his foot soldiers while walking away.

"Selene! Let her go!" Alfred yells while fighting his binds.

As the drag Selene out of the room, they fall to the ground as the chains release them.

"What is going to happen to her?" Iris asks with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know." Rudolph amswers.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Mary asks.

"I don't know." Jonathan answers while holding Martha close.


	6. the demand

Robin pov

Me and the team are still off duty for another week from out injuries. Most of them have healed but the mental scars may never heal. Black Canary is having therapy sessions

with all of us to make us remember things. I look at Kaldur who is in deep thought as usual when we get a call on the monitor.

"Bats." I call out to dad who is in the other room.

"Robin what is it?" He ask while running in with the other.

"We have received a call." Kaldur answers while standing up.

"Hello Justice league." A familiar voice greets.

"Torture." Conner growls while holding Megan protectively.

"What do you want?" Batman asks.

"Watch." Torture purr while channels the video.

"No. It can not be." Kaldur mumbles when gasping.

On the screen is a woman in bloody clothes pin to a wall and knocked out. She is clutching a necklace in her tiny hand. I look at Kaldur to see tears fall from his face.

"Kaldur who is she?" Artemis asks.

"She. She is my mother." Kaldur says while holding back a sob.

"Kaldur, Manta was right you do look like her." Torture says walking to her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Kaldur growls.

"Selene someone is here to see you." He whispers in her ear waking her up.

"Kaldur. My son." Selene says smiling at him.

Kaldur starts rambling as fast as he can in his native language to her. I honestly think that he is talking faster than Barry and Wally.

"Kaldur stop." Selene say.

They start to talk slower until Torture puts a gag in her mouth. Kaldur is shooting daggers at him.

"If you want your mother back you get me back my brother Thomas. I know that you know everything about me. Find him or mommy and the others get it." Torture says smirking.

"What other." I ask worried.

He pulls up an image of several people on the ground in tear. He turns the lights on and everyone in the room gasps. Wally's family, Alfred, and Artemis's mom are in that

room. Artemis falls to the ground and cries while Conner punches a hole in the wall. I turn around and crash into Batman's chest and hold back a sob.

"Torture is you kill mother, your pray to god that Batman would've handle you instead of me." Artemis threatens while clinging to Wally.

"Tick tock. You have 24 hours." Torture signs off.

Arthur runs to Kaldur sides as he sits on the couch and cries. When Bats let me go Roy comes and rushes to Kaldur's side. When Kaldur looks up he looks like he has seen a

ghost.

"Kal talk to me. What happened?" Roy demands while holding Kaldur's hand.

"He kept his promise." Kal sobs.

"Who. Who made what promise?" I ask interested.

"He said that God would punish me for what I did." Kaldur answers in shock. "That was the first time I have seen her since I was 6. " He explains.

"Who is he?" Arthur asks.

"His brother. The Judge. He that I have committed a sin against God, and I would suffer at the hand of Torture." He answers.

"The Judge was Thomas right?" Artemis ask while clinging to wally as she stands.

"Yes. He was the man that tortured us before Torture. That is why we had the bruises, the broken bones, and the memory slip. He is the reason why we can not remember 4 hours of our captivity." Kaldur explain.

"Is it me, or is it weird how he only wants Thomas and not Erik?" Conner ask.

"It is a little strange." Wally answers.

"Robin. What's with the face? The last time you had that looked you hacked into Justice League files. Again." Batman asks curious.

"What if he needs Thomas for something now and Erik for something later?" I ask.

"Thomas was the Judge meaning he told the victim their punishment. And if Erik was the Executioner then." Megan says while trailing off.

"Someone will die." Roy answers

"We find Erik first. Then Thomas. Robin do you know where they are?" Kaldur says standing up.

"Erik is at Arkham and Thomas is at Belle Reve." I answer.

"The justice league will go to Arkham and the team will go to Belle Reve. Any objections." Kaldur explains.

Silence falls over the room.

"Great. Roy staying or going?" Kaldur ask.

"Going with you." Roy says standing up.

"Lets go. Meet back here when we're finish" I call over my shoulder.

"Team." Batman calls.

"Yeah, Yes." We call to him.

"Please. Be careful." Canary says with fear lacing her voice.

"We will." I answer.

"The same goes for you. He might be stupid and go after you." Wally warns.

"Promise kiddo." Barry answer.

"My king please be careful." Kaldur says with full on worry and seriousness in his voice.

"Same to you my son." Arthur says just as serious as Kaldur.

"Same for Kal." Conner says.

"I promise Kon." Clark says smiling.

"My niece please be careful." J'onn says.

"I promise uncle." Megan says.

"Artemis Roy be safe." Carny says.

"We will." They agree.

"And don't do anything stupid.!" All of the mentors scream.

"We can't promise that." We scream back to them.

We broad the Bioship and head to Belle Reve.


	7. the talks

Batman pov

As we arrive at Arkham we walk to solitary confident to meet Erik. We entre Erik's room to see a man in his late or mid 30's with blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He has a glare that I can't even match. I look on his arm and see a tattoo of an axe on his arm.

"It's about time I got guest." Erik says while walking to his chair in the corner.

"You must be Erik Anderson." Barry says.

"That I am. And you must be Barry Allen. How's that wife of your? Still a babe." He says while glaring at Barry.

"How did you?" Barry asks in shock and anger.

"I hear things. You little missy must by Dinah. I better not talk if I were you. My ear are very sensitive. You wouldn't want to deafen your boyfriend." Erik grins at her wickedly.

"You don't know a thing about me." Dinah says while challenging him.

"I know how you didn't talk till third grade after you deafen your while first grade class. I know how you hate your powers. I know that you fear them. I know you went through depression in high school. I know how you lost your mother in that fire. I know how the old bag of bones Wild Cat took care of you. I know a lot about you little girl. Know your place or I tell bro to put the old man out of his misery. You don't run this show honey. I do. Know your place like a good girl." He challenges right back at her causing small tears to form in Dinah eyes.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Dinah scream lunging at him.

"Babe let it go." Oliver orders while grabbing Dinah's waist.

"Oh please Mr. Cast-a-way. You couldn't protect yourself on that island. The only way you survived is because your too stubborn to die. Did you ever tell anyone about your PTSD. Or when you spent 4 months of therapy before you went back to work for the dump of a company you run. Or did you tell them that they had to be sediate to get on a boat. Tell me this when did the nightmares go away?" Erik says while looking at Oliver.

"Stop. We are here about your brother. Why does he want Thomas? Why not you?" Arthur demands.

"If it isn't the king himself. Did you ever tell Kaldur who he really is? Or what he really is? I bet you didn't even tell him. Your a coward not a king. I bet that your wife doesn't know. Does she? You know that you raised a monster. Do you fear him at all. I mean if I had a wife and a kingdom to protect, and Kaldur was part of that kingdom, would you really protect him. If you knew, well realistically speak for you know what he will become. Will you take that chance?" Erik says causing Arthur to freeze.

"Are you finished?" I ask while glaring at Erik.

"Not even close. Bruce. I'm just getting started." Erik taunts while sitting back in his chair.

* * *

Robin's pov

After we talk to the warden we go to the solitary confinement sector. We see Thomas reading a book on his small twin bed. He turns his head and grins at us.

"It's about time that bro came for me." Thomas says while getting up.

"We have some questions for you." Kaldur says.

"Ask away. Kaldur." Thomas says while moving to his chair at his table.

"You have already talked to Matthew." I ask already knowing the answer.

"Sent me a letter. So Kaldur do you feel guilty about your mother?" Thomas asks while smirking at him.

"You feel guilty about your?" Kaldur ask glaring at him.

The smirk on Thomas's face falls at Kaldur's question. Kaldur's lip move in a small smirk as he walks around Thomas.

"I know more about you than you think I do Thomas. You were mommy's little protector. You took all the hits for her. She did not want you to do so because a mother protects her children. You went against her and took every blow, every smack for her. She reward you with kisses and hugs, but she gave you something else didn't she." Kaldur says smoothly and an scary calm voice while walking behind

"She gave you your brother soul. She made Erik and Matthew take the hits for you. She rewarded the same way she did to you did she not. Tell me Thomas, is that why you are so loyal to them. Or did Matthew or Erik beat you as well?" He goes in while walking around to face him.

"Tell me this, who do you think _really _killed her. Your father did not do it." Kaldur finishes while moving to us.

"Don't try to spin this on me. I run the show. I could tell big bro that you are trying to turn me and kill that mother of yours. Don't test me boy." Thomas says while standing up.

"I will keep that in mind. What does Matthew want with you." Kaldur says while stepping back.

"I am the judge of course. I have to see the victims before giving them their punishment." Thomas explains.

"That's how you work. Your brother do all the dirty work while you keep your hands clean." Artemis says.

"Do you really want to talk about me and keeping my hands clean. This is coming from the girl that was trained to kill." Thomas explains.

"Thomas don't go there." Wally warns.

"Really Mr. Speed. Lets see, you're dating a girl whose father is the Sportmaster. You want a piece of that." Thomas asks.

"Leave them alone." Megan says.

"Oh please Ms. White, what are you gonna do. Change. But you don't want to scare your boyfriend. That would be too much. All you want to be is normal but you will never have that. You're a freak a monster. An outcast." Thomas growls as he look at Conner. "And lets not forget the lab rat. Everything you are was made from a bottle. They made you into the perfect weapon but you're still not perfect." He smirks at Conner.

"Thomas. You are out of time. I am going to find my mother. And if she is dead when I get there. I will come after you Thomas. And kill you, the same way that Erik killed your mother." Kaldur growls while walking to the door.

"Erik killed her. Get back her!" Thomas screams as we leave the room.

"Kaldur how did you know that Erik killed her?" I ask in shock.

"Thomas was the closet to his mother. He could not have done it without feeling guilty. Matthew may be the middle child but he did not have the heart to kill her. Erik is the oldest. He took more hits than Thomas and Matthew combined. Erik had the most rage toward her. We need to talk to Erik personally." Kaldur explains while we walk to the bio.

"Annex listen to me very closely. I need you to tell Erik this." Kaldur says into his com.

* * *

Batman's pov

As the room fall silent Arthur looks at me confused.

"Are you sure my son?" He asks into his com.

Kaldur says something in the com that I can't hear.

"Very well. Erik what where her last words?" Arthur says looking at Erik.

Erik's smirk falls quickly and freezes. I look at Arthur and have a feeling that Kaldur has something to do with this.

"He froze." Arthur mumbles in his com while giving his com to Erik.

Erik puts the com in his ear and listens. For a few seconds his face is still and showing no emotion but 2 minute later he opens his mouth slowly in shock and his eyes widen

and nods his head rapidly.

"Ok I'll talk." Erik says with pure fear in his voice while giving the com back to Arthur.

We listen as Erik talks.


	8. the deal

Batman's pov

As we listen to Erik the door opens and the team comes in. Kaldur's holds a picture in his hand and slams it down on the table in front of Erik.

"You give me one good reason I don't tell Matthew what you did?" He demands.

It's a picture of Erik's mom dead body. Erik freezes completely at this. He looks at Kaldur with fear and pain in his eyes.

"Matthew will kill me if he knew." Erik says.

"I do not think it's a bad idea. Now talk. I'm running out of time." He demands angrily.

"I don't know where he is. I got the letter this morning." Erik says with pure fear in his voice.

Kaldur is right since only have 2 hours till his mother dies. I have honestly never seen him so desperate. He reminds me of me. I pray that he doesn't turn into me if she dies.

"Aqualad we need to leave." Arthur says.

Kaldur nods as he walks over to Roy. We head to the ships and back to the mountain. We land and head to the meeting room.

"Did he give you a location?" Roy asks.

"No. He gave names of the children he killed." Oliver says.

"What are we going to do?" Megan asks.

"My mother is going to die." Kaldur says with tears glistening in his eyes but refuse to let them fall.

The room falls silent as Kaldur runs out of the room. Roy goes to follow him but I stop him. He look at me and nods letting me know to go.

"Go to the pool. He'll be there. He like to look at the water when things are on his mind." Roy tells me.

I walk to the pool and see Kaldur sitting at the edge with his shoulder shaking. I place my hand on his shoulder gently. He turns around with tears falling down his face and I

look to see his hand shaking. I sit down next to him and place my hand on his. I hand him a tissue from my pocket and he mumbles a 'thank you' and wipes his tears.

"I never told her I that forgive her for what she did. Or why she did it. It took me too long to understand but I finally did. In that long time of wondering I hated her. She is going to die knowing that I hated her. It is like I am losing her for the first time all over again and I can not stop it. That is a burden that no one should have to bear. I know you know what that feels like." He says with pure anger and sadness in his voice while wiping his tears.

Behind my cowl my eyes widen slightly. I may have actually under estimated him.

"It is alright Batman. I have not and will not say anything. I know that if we give him Thomas he will just kill her anyway. What are we going to do?" He asks with his voice sounding unlike him.

Before I can even answer him we hear a crackling laughter. We run to that meeting room to see Joker laughing tossing a knife in his hands. There is Selene chained to a wall

with tears flowing down her face, cover in more blood.

"Hey justice dorks." joker cheers as he dances around like a fool.

"Joker what have you done to her?" Kaldur orders.

"We were just having a little fun. Right my dear." Joker crackles while sliding the blade down her cheek.

"Calm down Joker. Enjoying the view son." Manta purrs.

"I am not your son. Now let her go!" Kaldur demands.

"New game. Tell me where Thomas is or mommy gets it. Understand." Manta says.

Kaldur looks at me with a rare frightened look in his eyes. He is almost begging me to help with his eyes.

"Tick tock. You're running out of time fish boy." Joker taunts holding the knife to Selene throat.

"Ok, enough. I'll make you deal. Let me take her place." Kaldur says with a look of defeat on his face.

"Kaldur don't." Arthur says.

"She is my mother. What choice do I have?" Kaldur explains with a determined look in his eyes.

"Mommy's little solider." Matthew says.

We all turn to see Matthew leaning against with a devious smirk on his face. He walks to Selene and stroke her cheek lightly. Kaldur growls in the back of his throat in rage.

"Have you always protected her?" Matthew asks.

"You know that answer. Let me take her place." Kaldur says with an awkward calm in his voice.

"Why do you defend her? She is part of the reason you can't even look your own boy toy in the eye and not want to run away. She caused you pain. She abandoned you when you needed her the most. She let the Manta in your house, the same person who took over a decade of your life away from you and you want to rescue her. Why?" Matthew asks but whit an odd tone in his voice.

"You are right Matthew. She did abandoned me. She did let him in our house. But I forgive her. She gave up a decade of her life to get better so I that I could have a life. She already lost her life to a ma- a monster like you once, I swear on Neptune himself I will not let that happen again. She gave me a second chance, herself a second chance. If I have to give myself up to a monster like you to protect her then so be it. If any of us deserve to die for sins, let it be me. I lived the life she wanted for me. I want her to live this life too. She deserves that. Please, please let me save her this time." Kaldur says as his face begins to age slightly and tears rim in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall.

"Fine. But there is another price." Matthew agrees.

"What price?" Robin asks with curiosity in his voice.

Matthew doesn't say anything. He just stands there like a lion waiting for his prey.

"I want to talk to her." Kaldur demands.

"In English." Matthew warns while moving for Selene to be seen.

"Mother?" Kaldur asks like a frightened child.

Selene doesn't say a word. She doesn't even move. I look to see Kaldur's hand shaking, clenched in a fist. This is starting to worry me. I'm actually afraid of what he might

do if she's dead.

"Mom. Please. Say something." Kaldur begs as his body starts to shudder.

"My son." Selene whispers in pain.

"Mother listen to me. You are going to walk away from this I promise. I won't fail this time. I am coming to get you ok. Just hang on for a little while longer. Ok. Can you do that for me?" Kaldur explains with a light smile.

"I love you kaldur. You are my greatest treasure." Selene whispers while smiling to him.

"I love you too mother." Kaldur says softly smiling back at her.

"Meet me at the old children's hospital in Gotham." Matthew orders while signing off.

"You do realize how stupid you are. You know that right?" Roy ask with anger lacing his voice.

"I know." Kaldur says simply.

"Why did you make that deal?" Roy asks trying to keep calm but failing.

"Would you do the same for me? Or Oliver?" Kaldur asks.

"You know I would." Roy answers.

"Alright then. I will be fine. If Matthew wants to mind games, I will play it with him." Kaldur explains.

"How?" Megan asks with curiosity.

"We will deal with that matter later. We need to get to Gotham. if we know Matthew he will send his lackeys to get me." Kaldur says.

"Lets go." I order as we head to Gotham.


End file.
